


Plan of Attack

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Plan of Attack

Chris was a man on a mission. Tonight was the night. He had tequila (thoughtfully provided by Ashley, ever the good host), he had a wingman (again, thoughtfully provided by Ashley in the form of herself), and very importantly, he had on  _the jeans_  (while not quite provided by Ashley, she’d definitely aided and abetted).   
  
All he had to do now was follow through. It was a fool proof, three pronged plan of attack.   
  
“Here you go.” He looked up, startled from his stressful musings, when Ashley set down a shot glass. “Liquid courage.”   
  
“Shut up.” They weren’t speaking loudly enough to be heard — it was rambunctious enough in there that they’d really have to raise their voices for that — but still.  He was going for stealthy. Mature. Sexy, even.   
  
There wasn’t much sexy about a three pronged plan of attack outlining his way,  _please god hopefully_ _,_  into Will’s pants. Or to get Will into his. Or out. So long as they were getting into or out of their pants in order to get off, he’d take it. By this point, Chris wasn’t inclined to be picky. Not after months of failed flirtation on his part (“That’s not flirting,” Ashley had groaned. “That’s smiling.”). Months of hoping Will might make the first move (“Wait, so if smiling isn’t flirting,” Chris had asked, “Then he hasn’t been flirting with me?” “Oh no,  he definitely is.”).   
  
He had just about given up at that point, throwing his hands up in the air. It wasn’t like he was hurting for options. It was just that Will was adorable. And hilarious and sexy and god, Chris was so, so smitten. And horny.  Chris might not be smitten with any of his other options, but they would at least take care of half his problems, right?   
  
“You’re eight years younger than him.” Ashley had tried to reason.   
  
“I know.” It gave him chills just to think about it. “Wait, what? What’s your point?”  
  
“Just, listen. You have to make the first move.”   
  
“Why?” Chris tried logic, “That makes no sense! He should, he’s got more experience.”   
  
“Oh ho ho, buddy. Don’t try your logic here. Trust me on this one.”   
  
So here he was, tequila burning down his throat, trying to unwedge a lime from his mouth while looking sexy. Thankfully Will wasn’t actually in sight, so he didn’t see the dribble of spit and lime juice Chris caught just before it dripped onto his shirt.   
  
“Go, now!” Ashley hissed into his ear.   
  
“What?” He tried to look around without being obvious, but Will was nowhere in sight.   
  
“He just went to the bathroom, go make your move.”   
  
“Okay, hold on.” He pulled away from her, tequila warm burning in his stomach, “I’m not that drunk. You want me to go hit on him while he’s  _peeing_?”   
  
“No, dumbass!” Ashley started to push him toward the hall leading to the guest bathroom, “Wait til he comes out. There’s no one down there. He’ll be cornered.”   
  
“Jesus Ashley, I’m not hunting him!”  Chris dug his heels in.   
  
“Oh, yes you are. Go.” As a last resort, she snatched up the bottle of tequila and the bowl of M&M’s she’d put out just for him. “Or no more for you.”   
  
“Harsh, Ash.” He took a breath, wiped his palms on his jeans. Three pronged plan of attack, he reminded himself. He just had to keep his eyes on the prize.   
  
“Good luck.” She winked, then booted him lightly with her foot to get him going.   
  
Heart stuttering, Chris moved around a small cluster of people blocking the way toward the hall. He’d drunk enough to feel warm and a little loose, but not enough to be drunk, or even that tipsy. Just enough to see him through.   
  
“Hey!” The hall was dark, light spilling from the opened bathroom door illuminating Will from behind.   
  
“Hi.” Chris bit his lip and angled his head down, looked up under his lashes.  He’d used this look before, but never on Will. Never on someone he didn’t already  _know_  was interested. Ashley had assured him that it would definitely work, though.   
  
“So uh-” Will shuffled to the side a bit, awkwardly gesturing toward the bathroom, “Sorry did you need to-”   
  
“Oh, god no!” Fuck, Chris knew the ‘ _stalking Will near the bathroom_ ’ plan wasn’t the best way to go.   
  
“So, how’s your little break going?” Will spoke after a long and painfully awkward pause. He leaned against the wall casually, crossed one leg over another. His hair was falling a bit, his accent a little deeper the way it got when he’d been drinking. Chris trained his eyes on that lock of hair and tried to talk himself into a calmer state, but the truth was that all he really wanted was to take those three steps between them and bite Will’s full lips.   
  
“Chris?”   
  
Chris snapped back to attention, realizing too late he’d been standing there, staring. At Will’s lips. Obviously.   
  
“Okay yeah,” He took a deep breath. This was dumb, he was being dumb.  “I can’t- just. Fuck, just come here.”   
  
Those three steps turned out to be a lot less than he’d imagined them to be, and Will’s mouth a whole hell of a lot better. Once he started kissing back, that was. Chris could tell he’d surprised him; the way he startled a breath in, almost pulled back, just a hair, before opening his mouth and pushing his whole body into the kiss.   
  
Chris let out a small sound, an exhale of relief and excitement. Let Will work his tongue into his mouth, hot and wet somehow  _loud_ , their lips making wet smacking noises. Fuck that wasso hot.  Will was pressing into the kiss, opening his lips more for Chris until they were both nipping and licking into each others mouths and and breathing heavily against one another. Under his palm, he could feel Will’s heart beating hard and fast.   
  
That was about the time that Chris realized that Will really  _did_  want him. Judging from the way his mouth was currently getting fucked into by Will’s tongue, quite a bit too. Which was also the same time that Chris decided just to let himself go, whining when Will sucked his bottom lip in, then a little louder in protest when he pulled away.   
  
Outside noise whooshed in then, pressing hard against his eardrums and intruding on the moment, music thumping too loud and the sound of voices blaring over it.   
  
“Why-” Chris closed his eyes, opened them slowly and Will was still there, still breathing against him. His hand was too hot around the back of Chris’ neck, the other gripping his hip. Will’s thumb had slipped under the hem of his button down, the pad of it brushing over his undershirt and Chris could  _kick_  himself for having put that on.  “Why’d you stop?”   
  
“Are you-” Will started, cut off by Chris’ lips. He was taking initiative, right? Three pronged plan of attack and all that. Although, really, he was only interested in two prongs, so to speak. Chris giggled against Will’s mouth.   
  
“Ignore me,” He whispered, tilting his head back to let Will’s biting mouth at his neck, thumping it hard against the wall. Oh. Yeah. There was a wall there. Will must have pushed him against it. And yeah wow. Wow.  “I don’t care how many prongs there are,” He moaned quietly, “That’s so hot.”   
  
“Wait, what?” Chris shivered when Will pulled away, replaying the words over in his head and promptly tried not to die of embarrassment.   
  
“Oh god, can we forgot I just said that and go back to the making out?”   
  
“Well, no,” Will was laughing, “But how about we keep making out and come back to the _prongs_  later?”


End file.
